


Clear as Glass

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: The Last Court
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa





	Clear as Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonRider1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/gifts).



 

 

The bard still wanders, of course, but if one were keeping track, one might notice his trips through Serault become a little more regular and his stays at the court a little more leisurely.  And he flirts as freely as he ever did with the courtiers but he may be perhaps slightly less likely to try to raise a blush from the young Marquis in public.  The Marquis has always had a habit of vanishing for hours at a time when nothing pressing is going on, but recently it's been less likely a servant sent to the library can find him when he's missing.

 

They have a favorite alcove on the backside of the second-story overlooking the gardens. It has a lovely view, curtains thick enough to muffle incautious noises and the corridor next to it is remote enough to make clandestine rendezvous relatively risk-free.

 

_Did you miss me?_ the bard teases, smiling as his scholar slips through the heavy curtain.

 

The young Marquis denies it of course, laughing as he wraps himself around his lover, pulling him down for a kiss. 

 

Then later, as they catch their breath on the richly dyed leather bench beneath stained glass window, heads together in the jeweled light, he says _Of course I missed you_ with perhaps more truth in his tone than is completely comfortable.  Suddenly nervous, he attempts to deflect by turning _Will I see you tonight?_ into a teasing comment about sparing a few minutes to pass along whatever interesting rumors have turned up in the bard's wanderings.  

 

The bard isn't deceived.  He smiles and runs his thumb down the scholar's jawline.  His says he has _found_ _a few rumors you might find of interest,_ but then his tone changes to one as revealing as his lover's unexpected moment of seriousness.  ___I'll always come home to you._


End file.
